Vehicles
Vehicles are the many rideable objects in the game Turbo Dismount. The vehicles come in many sizes and shapes, and have different functions. Every vehicle also has at least 1 or more separate Poses for the dummy. Through customization, the player can place an image of their choice onto the vehicles. The Controls are quite simple, press and hold Space to set the starting speed (Try and get the Dismount bar full for max speed) and see the outcome (or, if you know about the Steering feature, then get your fingers on the arrow keys or the mouse on the white dot on the wheel to choose your own turning path while driving). Trivia *Vehicles can be destroyed by using Obstacles. * *Certain vehicles will not have visual degrades. Non-engine powered vehicles such as Pink Lightning or simple sprite vehicles such as Red Hot Engine are classic examples. But they still show damage effects, like lost part effects. *Non-engine powered vehicles can still interact with boost and brake pads. Their speed will increase like every other vehicle, but do not have exhausts, and don't show the boost effect through exhausts like normal vehicles. *Some vehicles, like the Quad Fin Fighter, have special functions when they go over boost pads. Try to experiment with them all to find their ability. *If you or your vehicle do not suffer any damage (i.e. broken bones, lost vehicle pieces) throughout the run, you will get the "Nailed It!" text and be taken to the Instant Replay camera as usual. If you simply tap the space (Tap the Dismount bar on mobile) your car won't move and after the 3 second timer, you will get the "Stalled" text and have a caption that reads "Press and hold to dismount". You still will be escorted to the Instant Replay screen. *All vehicles interact with every object. Oil slicks decrease the car's traction, Low Blows can launch you off the Corley, Cool Streak, or Shuriken motorbike, Bowling Pins fall when you collide with them, and Land Mines explode when touched, launching you in the air. Toy around with some combinations of Obstacles and see how your run plays out. * Almost every map has AI vehicles moving around. But in the "Like a Glove" map, there are many vehicles, but none of them move as they are in a parking lot scenario. The "T-Junction" map has 2 lanes of fast moving vehicles. *There are some unbreakable objects in the game. Gallery LandMineforwikia.png SpeedBumpsforwikia.png LaneBlockerforwikia.png Brickwallforwikia.png Bigrampforwikia.png TurboPadforwikia.png Mr.Dismountforwikia.png Youtu.be-c9tKN6D6Twg (1).png Sasquatch.jpg Wedge.jpg 4 fin.jpg Images-0.jpg Download.jpg Images (1)-0.jpg Maxresdefault.jpg Images.jpg Download (1).jpg Images (1).jpg Download (2).jpg Wikia-Visualization-Main,dismount.png AdventurousMind.png Wiki-wordmark.png Ms.Dismountforwikia.png MainMenuforwikia.png MapFastLaneforwikia.png MapChickenforwikia.png MapChickenTwistforwikia.png MapAimingHighforwikia.png Images (2).jpg Images (2)-0.jpg Grim wagon.jpg Sasquatch-0.jpg Download (3).jpg Category:Vehicles Category:Items Category:Hiroki Category:1 Category:2 Category:3 Category:4 Category:5 Category:6 Category:7 Category:8 Category:9 Category:10 Category:11 Category:12 Category:13 Category:14 Category:15 Category:16 Category:17 Category:18 Category:19 Category:20 Category:21 Category:22 Category:23 Category:24 Category:25 Category:26 Category:27 Category:28 Category:29 Category:30 Category:31 Category:32 Category:33 Category:34 Category:35 Category:36 Category:37 Category:38 Category:39 Category:40 Category:41 Category:42 Category:43 Category:44 Category:45 Category:46 Category:47 Category:48 Category:49 Category:50 Category:51 Category:52 Category:53 Category:54 Category:55 Category:56 Category:57 Category:58 Category:59 Category:60 Category:61 Category:62 Category:63 Category:64 Category:65 Category:66 Category:67 Category:68 Category:69 Category:70 Category:71 Category:72 Category:73 Category:74 Category:75 Category:76 Category:77 Category:78 Category:79 Category:80 Category:81 Category:82 Category:83 Category:84 Category:85 Category:86 Category:87 Category:88 Category:89 Category:90 Category:91 Category:92 Category:93 Category:94 Category:95 Category:96 Category:97 Category:98 Category:99 Category:100